


Love burns

by EmilleS



Series: Love burns [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, PWP, камаз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>you're poison running through my veins. ©</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love burns

**Author's Note:**

> – по мотивам заявки _«3Z AU. Кацура застаёт Такасуги курящим на крыше. Такасуги надоели нудные выговоры старосты, он скручивает его и насилует. Ожоги от сигарет»_  
>  – сиквел к драбблу [«Долги»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1056862)

Дверь на крышу поддавалась неохотно. Кацура привалился к ней плечом, надеясь, что на белой рубашке не останется пыльного следа или какой-нибудь жвачки, надавил всем весом.  
Картина, которую он застал, выпав наружу, была ему знакома и уже порядком набила оскомину.  
– Шинске! – бросил он разозлённо. – Что тут происходит?  
Шинске лениво приоткрыл глаз и отсалютировал ему зажатой в пальцах сигаретой.  
– Шинске, мы ведь уже говорили об этом! – нудно начал Кацура, подходя ближе. – На территории школы курить запрещено.  
– Зура, – вяло обратился к нему Такасуги, затягиваясь. – Не мог бы ты найти себе кого-нибудь другого для вразумления?  
– У всех остальных, по крайней мере, хватает мозгов, чтобы соблюдать минимальные правила! – рявкнул тот.  
Взгляд Такасуги потяжелел и больше не был ленивым. Теперь в нём плескалась злость.  
– Шёл бы ты отсюда по-хорошему, – выдохнул он, сжимая в пальцах фильтр. Кацура завороженно смотрел, как из него выпадает крохотный огонёк, почти незаметный под пеплом, но потом нахмурился и неприязненно сказал:  
– Не раньше, чем ты, наконец, отсюда уберёшься.  
– У тебя, Зура, кажется, нет вообще никакого инстинкта самосохранения, – сухо заметил Такасуги, вставая.  
– А чего нет у тебя, мы уже выяснили, – ответил Кацура тем раздражённо-занудным тоном, который извечно приводил Шинске в бешенство.  
– Мозгов, чтобы соблюдать идиотские правила этой прогнившей школы, не так ли? – почти дружелюбно отозвался Такасуги.  
Кацура, вскинувшийся, чтобы прочесть ему нотацию на тему образования и достойной жизни, соответствующей нормам, даже не заметил, как тот вытянул из шлевок брюк тонкий ремень и подошёл ближе – насмешливый и ироничный.  
Очень злой и не менее опасный.  
Но, когда оставалась всего пара шагов, он, наконец, обратил внимание, что что-то не так. Поднял голову, всматриваясь, но вместо безразличного Шинске, сидящего у стены, вдруг увидел вблизи от себя перекошенное яростью лицо и крохотный чёрный зрачок в широко распахнутом единственном глазу.  
– Шинс… – начал он было недоумённо, но тут Такасуги рванулся к нему – ударил тяжёлым ботинком под колено, вынуждая охнуть и почти упасть, – и тут же переместился за спину, заламывая руку. Кацура вскрикнул, дёрнулся, чувствуя как волосы сползают с плеч и закрываю обзор, а в плече пульсирует боль. – Пусти!  
Такасуги вдруг нагнулся к нему – от неосторожного движения Кацура за малым не взвыл, – и прошептал прямо в ухо:  
– О, нет.  
– Ты с ума сошёл! – зашипел Кацура в ответ, ощущая, как тот обхватывает ладонью его запястья и ловко обвязывает их ремнём. – Какого чёрта ты творишь?  
– А разве непонятно? – вежливо изумился Такасуги. – Обездвиживаю тебя, конечно.  
– Такасуги!  
– Зура, – зло ответил тот, наматывая на кулак его волосы, и резко дёргая назад. – Ты уверен, что хочешь продолжать бесить меня и сейчас?  
Кацура был бледен, но смотрел яростно.  
– Пусти меня.  
– А если не отпущу? – поинтересовался Такасуги, присаживаясь на корточки у него за спиной, прижимаясь почти вплотную. Неспешно огладил ладонью его плечо, затем грудь и начал расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке.  
Кацура замолчал и, кажется, никак поверить не мог, что это действительно происходит с ним.  
– Шинске, – растерянно произнёс он, когда чужие пальцы распахнули полы рубашки и прихватили сосок. – Что ты…  
Такасуги усмехнулся, прижался губами к открытой шее и прошептал:  
– А на что это похоже?  
А затем резко толкнул его вперёд – так, что Кацура чуть не разбил лицо о бетон.  
– Прекрасный вид, – заметил Такасуги буднично. Кацура дёрнулся, пытаясь подняться, но тяжёлая рука легла между лопаток, прижимая, пока другая скользнула под живот и ловко расстёгивала на нём брюки.  
– Шинске, нет! – хрипло произнёс Кацура. – Нет, не смей!  
– А то что? – насмешливо поинтересовался тот. – Ты меня остановишь? Или отругаешь? Или опять прочтёшь одну из своих бесполезно-занудных лекций?  
– Не смей, – повторил Кацура зло.  
– Смирись, Зура, – спокойно произнёс Такасуги, стягивая к коленям его брюки и бельё. – Ты ничего не можешь мне сделать.  
Кацура дёрнулся, пытаясь вырваться, но Такасуги вновь вцепился в его волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову и больно выгнуться назад.  
– Если не хочешь, чтобы я вбил тебя лицом в школьную крышу – успокойся, – заметил он миролюбиво, но Кацура видел, что во взгляде у него ничего мирного не было. – Вот и прекрасно.  
– Такасуги, – спросил он тихо, вздрогнув при звуке расстёгиваемой молнии и шорохе снимаемой одежды. Ветер неприятно холодил кожу, а плечи, руки и шея медленно начинали неметь. – Зачем тебе это?  
Тот замер на мгновение, а потом положил руку ему на поясницу и придвинулся ближе:  
– Ты просто мне надоел.

**~**

Было больно – Такасуги не разменивался на подготовку, с силой толкался вперёд, от чего Кацура проезжался по шершавому холодному полу коленями и плечом. Шинске был зол и несдержан – до крови расцарапывал ногтями поясницу и грудь, оставлял синяки на бёдрах и тёмные метки у шеи, дёргал за волосы…  
Когда он вдруг остановился и потянулся куда-то вбок, почти выскользнув из него, Кацура не нашёл в себе сил даже разомкнуть век и повернуться. А потом вдруг услышал шорох картона и щелчок зажигалки.  
– Разве перекур бывает не после… – вяло прокомментировал он, не сдержавшись, но в конце осёкся. Что бы это ни было, это не походило на секс. Для него – нет. И неважно, чем было для Шинске.  
Ответом ему стали тяжёлая ладонь, огладившая ягодицы, и струя горького дыма прямо в лицо.  
– А это и не перекур, Зура.  
А затем Кацура почувствовал резкую жгущую боль прямо в середине ладони.  
– Т-ты…  
Влажный язык прошёлся по ожогу, и от его настойчивого прикосновения становилось ещё больнее.  
– Така… Такасуги, ты спятил? – хрипло спросил Кацура. – Что ты..?  
– А я говорил тебе: «Уходи», – мягко произнёс тот, вжимаясь лицом в его волосы и поглаживая затёкшие плечи. От ласки и вкрадчивого голоса пробирала дрожь. – Но ты меня не послушал.  
И почти неслышно добавил: – А ведь всё могло быть иначе.  
Коротко поцеловал выступающий позвонок и прижал сигарету к его пояснице.  
Кацура вскрикнул, выгибаясь, но тут же замолк. Было больно, больно и бесконечно унизительно, но он не вынес бы, приди на крышу кто-то ещё.  
– Молодец, – одобрительно отозвался Такасуги, проводя пальцем по свежему ожогу.  
– Хватит, – резко сказал Кацура.  
Такасуги замер на мгновение, а потом развязал удерживающий его ремень и резко перевернул на спину. Взгляд у него был безумный – торжествующий и больной одновременно. Кацура зачем-то протянул к нему руку, но тут же попытался опустить. Такасуги перехватил её за запястье, поднёс к лицу и вновь поцеловал в центр саднящей ладони.  
– Зура, – тихо позвал он. Тряхнул чёлкой, отстранился, сдёргивая собранные гармошкой у колен чужие штаны, толкнул в стороны колени. Кацура не сопротивлялся. А тянущую боль, затопившую сознание, по крайней мере, можно было терпеть.  
Он дёрнулся лишь когда Такасуги, замерев, поджёг новую сигарету, но тот лишь двигался – медленными короткими толчками, – и курил, запрокинув голову к небу. Кацура смотрел на его шею, на крепкие мышцы, напрягшиеся под кожей, и думал, чего больше в нём – желания сжать до хруста или невесомо провести пальцами. Но решить не успел.  
Такасуги наклонился к нему, заглянул в глаза, словно желая прочесть послание, выгравированное на зрачках, затянулся и прижался губами к губам. Кацура почувствовал терпкий вкус на языке, но не отодвинулся, вдыхая. Табак был крепким, и от него кружилась голова.  
А может – от этого недопоцелуя. Или того, как неожиданно мягко Такасуги касался его, как будто не он десять минут назад насиловал и жёг его тело.  
– Шинске, – выдохнул он, не сдержавшись. Тот усмехнулся ему, склонив голову на бок, а затем поднёс ко рту свою сигарету.  
– Твоя очередь.  
Реальность плыла, подёрнутая дымом, яркими красками заката, вспышками боли и слишком резкого, слишком острого удовольствия при каждом толчке. Такасуги целовал его так, будто хотел испить до дна, а потом вдыхал в першащее горло новую порцию дыма, проводил языком по растрескавшимся губам. Кацура метался под ним как в бреду, но ловил каждое прикосновение. Даже когда тот снова выбил из пачки сигарету и, дразнясь, обвёл незажжённым концом сосок, лишь кивнул, выгнувшись на встречу. Он даже не почувствовал.  
И не был уверен, жалеет об этом или всё-таки нет.  
А после Такасуги отбросил догоревший фильтр в сторону и обхватил ладонью его член, и Кацура понял, что ему всё равно.  
Ещё хотя бы на десять минут.

**~**

Шевелиться было тяжело – ныли растянутые мышцы и синяки, зудели царапины, засосы и ожоги.  
Кацура дёрнул плечом, зашипел и посмотрел на Такасуги, сидящего у стены рядом.  
– Помоги мне одеться, – голос у него был невыразительным. Шинске, выглядящий серьёзным и сосредоточенным, коротко кивнул и начал собирать его одежду, разбросанную по крыше. И лишь натянув на него брюки, глухо спросил:  
– Проводить до дома?  
– Мне бы стоило сказать «нет», – устало отозвался Кацура. Руки дрожали, так и не отойдя от перенапряжения, и поводов геройствовать он не видел. Более того, ему было всё равно. – Да.  
– Хорошо.  
Идти рядом с Шинске, медленно, с трудом заставляя себя не спотыкаться на каждом шагу, оказалось на удивление буднично. Тот не теребил с расспросами, не смотрел пристально, но был рядом, готовый в любой момент подставить плечо. Кацура горько усмехнулся. Но, оказавшись на пороге своей маленькой квартирки, вдруг замер, не совсем понимая, что должен делать дальше.  
Такасуги, по-видимому, правильно понял его сомнения. Спокойно сгрузил его школьную сумку у двери и бросил:  
– Можешь не приглашать.  
В голосе у него была тщательно скрываемая досада. Кацура привалился к косяку, провёл рукой по лицу и подумал:  
«Боже, какой фарс».  
А потом сдержанно попросил:  
– Шинске… сходи, пожалуйста, в аптеку. Я оставлю дверь открытой.  
И напряжённая спина, обтянутая красной рубашкой, наконец расслабилась.  
По лестнице Такасуги слетел так, будто бы за ним кто-то гнался.  
Кацура со вздохом наклонился, подхватил сумку, и зашёл внутрь. А затем, рассматривая дверной замок, вдруг расхохотался, чувствуя, как накатывает истерика, и прошептал:  
– Боги, я действительно сошёл с ума.  
Дверь он и правда оставил открытой. 


End file.
